Growing Up
by TeeKid
Summary: Troy is 17 is a single father of two and is getting drafted by the L.A Lakers.Need suggestions for title. Drama/humor/family
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here's my new story !! It's kinda pre-sequel.**

Fifteen year-old Troy Bolton looked at the small boy who laid in his arms. The little boy's mother left Troy to take care of his son alone.

"Don't worry Taye daddy's gonna take care of ya." Troy whispered to the small boy.

**1 year later**

**Troy's POV**

_Ohh Mckessie alert._

"Hey Tay-Tay." I said flirticuly. (sp?)

"Hey Bolton. You comin to my party tonight?"

" It wouldn't be a party without me, now would it?" I asked 

cockily

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and hit my arm playfully

"Aww, that hurt Tay" I said feigning hurt

"I'm sorry what can I do to fix it?" she asked 

"You can give me a kiss." I said childishly

She pursed her lips as if thinking about it "hmm."

"Please" 

"Alright." She said giving me a quick peck.

"Hey I want a real kiss" I said pushing her up against a locker and kissing her full on the lips. We continued making out through last period thank gawd it's Friday.

"Omg! Please stop!" Chad yelled as he watched us make-out.

Taylor giggled as we finally broke apart

**The Party**

**No Ones POV**

Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan walked into Taylor's house at 10:30 and the party was in full swing with teenagers dancing and grinding on each other. 

"Hey look there' s Taylor!" Ryan said pointing to Taylor talking to a senior. Troy sped up a little to get to Taylor

"Excuse me I'd like to talk to our host." Troy said taking her hand and leading her to the gang without an answer from the older boy.

"Hey guys" Taylor greeted to her friends as she approached them.

"Hey Tay great party." Zeke said giving her a hug

"Thanks" Taylor said after greeting the rest of her friends

"I can't believe your parents let you have a party" Chad said looking around the house.

"About my parents" Taylor said 

"They don't know do they?" Gabriella asked

"Not a clue" she answered back

"Ohh, I love this song" Taylor said swaying he hips to the song Umbrella by Rhianna.

"Shall I have this dance?" Troy asked reaching his hand out to her.

"I'd love to" she said taking his hand. They went to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Hey where's Dontaye?"

"My sister's watching him for the weekend."

**3 Hours Later**

The song With You by Chris Brown came on and everyone was slow dancing. (I guess)

"Hey Tay let's go somewhere private" Troy whispered in Taylors ear and tugged her upstairs.

**NO FLAMES!!1**


	2. Leave

**Yay new chappie!!**

**4 months later**

**Taylor's pov**

_My life is over. Completely over. Uhhh how am I gonna tell Troy? I need help. I'll call Gabby._

"Hey gabs"

"What's up Tay?"

"Can you come over here"

"Sure, why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, just please come over?"

"Alright, I'll be over in five."

"Thanks, bye"

"bye." she hang up

Gabi arrived five minutes later.

"Alright, I'm here what do you need to tell me?" Gabriella asked

"You remember that party I had about four moths ago.?" I asked

"Yeah, so" she asked a bit annoyed

"Well at the party, I kinda slept with Troy and I think I'm pre-pregnant." I said sitting down on the couch

"What, did you go to the hospital to check?" she asked flopping down on the couch beside me

"Yeah, they confirmed it." I muttered sadly

"Well you need to tell Troy." she said firmly

"I don't know, he already has Dontaye to take care of. He doesn't need more." I said

'Your going to tell him and your going to do it now." she said taking out her cell phone and dialed a number "Come here now.. I don't care… bring him then.. Okay.. Bye." she said into the phone

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. Without an answer in came Troy carrying his son Dontaye and a diaper bag.

"Troy, Taylor needs to talk to you I'll take Dontaye." Gabriella said grabbing Dontaye and his bag from Troy and leaving out the room, leaving Troy and me alone.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Troy asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"Umm I'm pregnant." I said a tear rolled down my cheek

"Really?… Taylor that's great!" he yelled a big smile on his face

"Really.. Your not mad?" I asked

"Naw ,Tay, I love you girl." he said giving me his signature smile.

**A Couple of Days Later**

The Mckessies (Mrs. Mckessie, Mr. Mckessies, Taylors three big brothers: David, Michael, and Eric) sat around their living room awaiting to here what Troy and Taylor had to say.

"Taylor, what do you guys need to tell us? I got football practice." Michael said

"uhh, we needed to tell you guys that Taylor's pregnant" Troy said

"What the hell did you say!" yelled David, Michael, and Eric jumping up and ready beat up Troy.

"Boys, calm down." Mrs. Mckessie said to her three sons

"Taylor Ann Mckessie, go to your room right now!" demanded Mr. Mckessie

"But-" Taylor said but was interrupted by her dad

"Room! Now!" He yelled

Taylor let out a sigh and went to her room.

"What hell, Bolton." Eric yelled

"When did this happen!" yelled Mr. Mckessie

"About 4-4 months ago at a party." stuttered Troy

"Just leave, Bolton." David said pointing to the door.

**6 Months Later**

(**a/n**: I don't care bout what happens so this happened in between, They went to California, Taylor's parents said if she kept the baby they'd disown her, Troy has a plan.)

Taylor looked at her now 1 month year old daughter, Arinna.

"Taylor, come on." Troy said taking the baby

"Dontaye, I'm going to miss you." Taylor said squatting down infront of the two year old

"I'ma miss you too Tawor." Dontaye said hugging her neck

"I'ma miss you baby girl." Taylor said looking at Arinna

"Tay, your brothers are here" Troy mumbled sadly "I'm going to miss you baby" he said giving Taylor a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Troy." Taylor said quietly

"I love you too Taylor." Troy said giving Taylor another kiss

**Troy House**

"Mom, dad, I'm home"Troy yelled holding Arinna in a blanket against his chest and holding Dontayae's hand.

"Who's this lil' thing" Jack Bolton asked pointing toward Arinna

"This is your granddaughter, Arinna Tiara Bolton" Troy Declared Proudly

"She's beautiful." Lucille Bolton exclaimed picking up her granddaughter

"Waitwhere's her mom?" Jack asked

" You see Taylor's parents were going to disown her, and I did what any good man would do I took my daughter ." Troy said

"No, Troy, you can not take care of two kids by yourself, It's either put one of them up for adoption or leave." Jack said

"Alright, then I'm out." Troy said going up to his room and coming back down with some bags.

"Dontaye, go to the car." Toy said

"Yes, sir." Dontaye sid going to the car andxliming in.

"Troy, son, your father didn't mean that" Lucille said as Troy grabbed Arinna out the door in seconds.

**9:00pm**

**Troy's pov**

We've been driving around aimlessly for hours.It's getting late, we need a place to stay.

"Daddy, I tyerd." whined Dontaye

"You guys want to go see Uncle Zeke, Auntie Sharpay, and Damion(**A/N **Sharpay and Zeke's three year old son) I said looking at them through the rear eiw mirror.I looked at Arinna she had her eyes wide open and was looking at me. Man how she looked like her mother.

"Yay." Dotaye said

I drove up to the Evans mansion and looked at the huge house and sighed.

**No ones pov**

Troy knocked on the door with a crying Arinna in his arms.

"I know it's cold baby." Troy said to the little girl

Sharpay Evans opened the door with Zeke standing behind her. " Troy what are you doing here. And with this baby, it's too cold for her."she said taking the baby out his arms and into the house.

"My parents kicked me out Shar, I was wondeering if we could crash here." Troy said

"Yeah Troy it'll be fine." She said

"I'll help with your bags." Zeke said wlaking outside.

"Damion, Dontaye's here." Sharpay yelled.A few seconds later a small boy ran intoo the hall.

"Day-day, I got a spiderman." Damion said to his friend who ran to him.

"Look at my lil siter." Dontaye said pionting to the little girl in Sharpay's arms.

"Can I hold her?" Damion asked hopefully

"Sure lil man." Troy said taking his daughter from Sharpay's arms.

"Allright sit here" Troy said sitting on the couch and patting the space beside him."Now hold her like this" he said showing him how to hold the little girl in his arm.

"What's her name" Damion asked

"Her name's Arinna.' Troy said smiling at the two

"Hi Arinna, me and you going to be best friends." Damion said giving her a kiss on the cheek.


	3. we win

**I'm having writer's block on the story ****MrLester.**** So if you can give me some suggestion.**

It's been two weeks since Troy got kicked out, and things seem just about normal.

"Why is it that Arinna never cries at night but Desire (Zeke and Shar other kid who's Arinna's age.) always does." Zeke asked Troy as they walked down the hallways of East High.

"I don't know, but I'm glad she doesn't, I can sleep at night." grinned Troy

"You going to that game at West High?" Chad asked approaching the two guys.

"Yeah, but I'm probably going to have to bring Taye and Rinna." Troy said.

"You're going to bring two babies on a two hour bus ride with the basketball team and a bunch of cheerleaders?" Chad asked

"Yeah, how bad can it be?" Troy asked

"Horrible... that's why Shar and I are driving." Zeke said just as the late bell rang making the guys rush into homeroom with four seconds to spare.

"Hey, Troy you going to the game" Lindsey a blonde cheerleader asked Troy

"Yeah, I-I'm going on the bus, are y-you." Troy asked nervously

"Yeah silly, all us cheerleaders are" she said twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"Quiet students, today we are going to talk about the amazing Robert Frost." Mrs. Darbus said swopping in the class and saving him.

* * *

"Troy Bolton, please come to the nurses office, Troy Bolton, please come to the nurses office." Said the school secretary from the intercom.

"You heard her, Troy, go to the nurse's office" Mr. Drey said

Troy nodded and walked to the nurse's office.

"Daddy" Dontaye yelled as Troy walked in

"Hey lil man, how's it going" he asked giving his son a hug

"Good, Grandma Evans let me play batetball and get in thee dool" He told his dad

"Cool" Troy said getting Arinna out of her car seat and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey baby girl" he cooed

"Their car seats and bag are on the bus." The nurse said

"Thank you Nurse Ellison" Troy said leading Dontaye outside and on to the bus.

* * *

"Where we goin" Dontaye asked watching his father strap his sister into her car seat.

"We're going to a basketball game" Troy said sitting in the chair opposite of the two car seats .

"Is uncle Chad going" Dontaye asked curiously

"Yep" Troy said as some basketball players filed on to the bus

"Hey , Troy" Chad said sitting behind Troy

"Hi, Uncle Chad!" Dontaye said enthusiastically

"Hey buddy" Chad said putting Dontaye on his lap. "Is Arinna asleep"

"Naw, just quiet as always." Troy said picking up Arinna and sitting her on his lap.

"Awww, who's babies are they?" Sasha(the only girl on their basketball team) asked

"They're my kids." Troy said giving her a sheepish smile

"Awww, they're adorable" a cheerleader named Amber gushed

"Can I hold her" Sasha asked

"Sure" Troy said placing Arinna in her arms

"What's your name sweetie" Amber asked Dontaye

"I'm Dontaye, and I'm two years old" He said smiling brightly

"Aww, he's adorable." She said

"Dang Bolton I didn't know you had kids" a guy named Alexander said

"How old is she" Sasha asked ignoring Alexander

"6 weeks" Troy answeredas Coach Bolton stepped onto the bus

"Alright everybody sit down"Sasha quickly gave Arinna back to Troy and sitting in her seat." Troy, come over here, please"

"Sure, coach" Troy said standing up with Arinna on his hip and walking in front of his father.

"Troy, why are you bringing two babies on an away game?" Jack asked

"Cause, the principle said I could." Troy answered blankly (idiot)

"uhhh..Troy just sit down" He said. Troy turned around confused but took his seat anyway.

"Daddy, I hungery" Dontaye said as the bus started moving.

"Ok buddy, Jase pass me the baby bag."Troy said. Jason threw him the bag and Troy got out cereal in a bag and a baby bottle full of water. "Here lil man" Troy said giving Dontaye the cereal which he happily accepted. "You hungry Rinna?" he asked pouring milk powder into the bottle and shaking it up.

"Hey coach can we stop to eat before the game" Chad hollered

"Yeah we left early enough" Jason agreed

"Yeah, we'll stop at the next Burger King"(Don't own) Jack said causing cheers from the basketball players.

The bus pulled up at a nice looking BK and everybody got out.

"Man I'm hungry" Chad said grabbing Arinna's baby bag.

"Didn't you eat like an hour ago?" Jason asked

"Yeah, so" Chad said adjusting the bag's strap

"Man, you're greedy" Troy said picking up Arinna's car seat.

"Daddy, can I have stum chicken nutets" Dontaye asked looking at the menu when they walked in the restaurant.

"Sure buddy," He said

After they ordered they took a seat with the rest of the team.

"Chad, why do you eat with your face." Sasha asked

"I, don't eat with my face" Chad whined

"Whatever you say, babe" Sasha said with a roll of her eyes. A small cry came from Arinna causing Troy to pick her up out of her car seat.

"What's wrong, baby?"Troy asked bouncing her a little bit.

"Maybe she's sleepy" Amber said looking at the baby

"Probably" Troy said rocking her back and forth and singing to her. He kissed her forehead and put her back in her car seat when she fell asleep.

"Aww" the cheerleaders and Sasha cooed

"Alright everybody time to get back on the bus" Jack said to the teens who quickly got on the bus.

"We'll arrive at West High in an hour and a half." Jack said to the rowdy teens as they started on the road.

"Soo, Troy what happened to their moms, if you don't mind me asking" another cheerleader named Alisia asked

"No I don't mind, Dontaye's mom left and, Arinna's mom and I decided that I'd take care of her." Troy said

"Aww, so you take care of them alone." Amber asked

"Yeah, with some help."Troy said casually

"Is it hard taking care of them?" Alisia asked

"Somtimes, It's going to be hard with college coming up" Troy said

"Doesn't coach bolton help?" Amber asked

"Not anymore" Troy said looking sadly at his dad

"Aww, that's horrible" Sasha said

* * *

"Hey Amber, can you watch Dontaye and Arinna, Sharpay snd Zeke are going to be late?" Troy asked despretly

"Sure" Amber said grabbing the baby bag and sitting it on one of the benches of West High ."

" Thank you sooooooooo much."He said giving her Arinna's car seat "Dontaye, be good for Amber,kay"

"Otay."Dontaye said as his father ran to the locker rooms

* * *

"It's nearly the end of the 2 half and the game is tied."Announcer 1 said into the mic

"East High's Sasha Ford,Troy Bolton,Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, and Zeke Baylor have been at the top of their game" Announcer 2 said

"There is ony 10 seconds left in the game and East High has possetion."

"Ford has the ball and passes it to Baylor, Baylor passes it to Danforth,Danforth passes it to Bolton and Bolton shoots from the three point line and he makes it"

"East High Winns"

**WITH THE TEAM**

"We win!!" Chad yelled juping up and down

"You bet man we rule!" Jason said punching the air

"Great shot Troy."Sasha said

"Thanks." Troy said giving her a hug

"Daddy!" Dontaye said running to Troy

"Hey lil man" He said picking up the small boy

"You did a gwate job" Dontaye said giving his dad a hug

"Thanks" Troy said smiling proudly "Where's your auntie Sharpay?"

"Her and Damion are wit Rinna." Dontaye said pointing to a bench

"Hey Troy great game" Sharpay said giving Troy a hug

"Thanks Shar" Troy said

"Hi uncle Troy"Damion said waving to the older boy

"Hey Damion" Troy said giving the young boy a hug

"i think some of ya'll are getting scholarships" Sharpay said when Zeke walked

"Why do you say that babe?"Zeke asked picking up Desire

"Because I saw some guy write the word 'scholarship' and write yall's name on it" Sharpay explained

"Awsommmm!" Troy said smiling

**next chaps continueing here**


	4. we win prt2

**Nnnnnew chapppie! Yay!!**

* * *

"Coach said we're goining to _the_ pizza palace for celebration"Chad said coming up to them

"Cool,come'on Shar we better get going"Zeke said

"Yeah, see you guys at the pizza palace"Sharpay said leaving with Damion in tow

"Hey I'm gonna go talk to Sasha I think a knight is trying to hit on her"Chad said before running off.

Troy grinned and started packing up Arinna and Dontaye's stuff up.

"Are you Troy Bolton"a man in a tux asked

"Uhh..yea I'm Troy Bolton"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jackson Micheals" Jackson said streching his hand out.

Troy shook his hand and said"Nice to meet you too"

"Well I'ma talent scoutand I was wondering if you were interested in playing for the La. Lakers" Jackson asked

"Well I'm actually planing on going to college" Troy said

"O don't worry while attending training camp you can go to any college in Las Angelas,California on a fullpaid paid scholarship" Jackson reassured him

"Well I have two kids" he said gesturing to Arinna and Dontaye

"You'll get an off campus apartment"

"COOL,you got a deal"Troy said

**on the bus after the pizza party**

The bus stopped infront of East high and Jack Bolton walked down the asile but stopped when he saw his son laying his back on his seat with both Arinna and Dontaye sleeping on his chest

**over, done srry it's short**


	5. neww stuff

** I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry :( plz forgive me.****ok anyways. I do need some help cuz I'm having Back to the story.**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Troy's POV**

_In a month I'll be graduating & going to LA College International. And-_"Daddy!" screamed DonTaye at the top of his lungs

"What!" Troy yelled hopping out of bed and racing to his oldest child

He came into the living room to see DonTaye & Damion staring at Arinna." What's wrong" Sharpay asked rushing into the room with Desire in her arms.

"Arinna hit me" DonTaye said a mad look on his face

" Ohh.. Thank Gawd" Troy said looking relieved that Arinna was alrite

" That's not good Unclwe Troy" Damion said defending his best friend

" not like that...It's Just...Never mind." Troy said shaking his head

**Sorry it's short but....**


End file.
